Consequences of a Prince
by nicci'weezy
Summary: A foreign exchange student turns out to be much more than Sasuke Uchiha thought. And not so female either. When the shocking truth about this blonde is revealed, Sasuke has no choice but hide the idiot. After all, who wouldn't want to be roomies with a runaway Prince? SasuNaru.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it!**

**A/N: I know what you're thinking. "What is nicci'weezy doing starting another story?" Well, my answer for that is this: plot bunnies help me get over writers block. And this plot happened to really stick. So, enjoy and review.**

"Go on, I dare you."

Those were the words that had ultimately changed the face of Uchiha Sasuke's life. He'd gone from number one honor student at Konoha University, to reevaluating his sexual orientation, to potential international criminal, to—whatever he was now. All because of one stupid dare. A dare proposed to him by none other than his older brother Uchiha Itachi, perhaps maybe the sneakiness and most deranged person he'd ever had the displeasure of meeting. And because he himself was to stubborn to turn it down.

It wasn't like Sasuke had known what the consequences were, if he had, he would've never accepted. He would've taken his title of 'wuss' and been on his merry way. But no, this dare came with an entire buffet of unforeseen events that neither Sasuke nor Itachi expected. Many of which they hadn't even gotten to yet.

But no; Sasuke had to prove himself to his older brother and his friends. He couldn't decline the dare and the weasel had been well aware that he wouldn't. So, when the challenge had been spoken, everyone in the room eagerly waited for the younger Uchiha to spring into action. He believed it was even on camara. Oh that was another thing—the whole thing was caught on tape! Yet another thing to worry about. How would he ever prove his innocence with a video circling the Internet?

However, visual images were the least of his worries. Sasuke glanced down at the blonde man who slept peacefully with his head on the ravens lap. His breathing was slow and even. Then he looked up at the silver haired man with a mask over his face, holding a gun inches in front of the Uchiha's face. You would never have thought this sleeping idiot had singlehandedly launched a monkey wrench into Sasuke's life. The whole I-only-know-things-about-ramen illusion was a complete lie. That's how he draws people in. The raven wanted to punch the blonde awake for doing this to him, but he already knew he wouldn't.

Because even if he wanted to, he couldn't. Not because he physically could not hit the other male, but because it was against several laws to do so. Laws that would land him at least 15 to life. Because this man, Uzumaki Naruto, was none other than Prince Naruto, the only living heir to the Namikaze Dynasty in Uzushiogakure and sole survivor of the Uzumaki Clan. He was also Sasuke's _fiancé_.

-Line Break-

Before the bell had even rung, students were heading towards the door of the classroom. Uchiha Sasuke was among them. He was silent and had his eyes closed as he leaned up against the cupboards along the walls. He was already ready to go home.

"Sasuke-kun! Did you hear? That exchange student is here." A voice chirped right beside his ear. The raven opened his eyes to be met with a head full of bubble gum pink hair. "We should go introduce ourselves."

"Sakura, I don't do introductions." Sasuke said as the bell rung. He headed out the door with everyone else, unsuccessful at ditching the girl.

"But you can't just not meet her! She's foreign." The rosette insisted. "And I mean c'mon. When is this place ever going to have someone that exciting ever again?"

That was true. Konoha University got most of its students directly from Konoha High, something everyone knew and followed through with. People always knew who others were, there was no such things as strangers in this town, so a foreigner would be big news. The notice had only came out yesterday and since it was the middle of the year, this would really spice things up around the college.

However, Sasuke still did not want to meet this woman. "Maybe another time Sakura." He shrugged. She sighed and interlocked their arms together, a gesture the raven did not welcome or reject. It was just another thing that went on in this town. Parent mostly decided who their kids would date—especially Uchiha parents. Sakura's family happen to make the cut, and now the two were a technical item. Which was generally okay, Sasuke knew his preference ran mostly with females.

By the time lunchtime had rolled around, the Uchiha was sick of hearing about this exchange student girl. That's all that crawled out of anyone's mouth. This girl better be able to walk up walls and turn water to wine the way people spoke of her. Yet the story changed every time it was told; she's from Kumo, she's a super spy, she can speak _14_ languages, she's a Capricorn. Then something surprising happened. He met the girl. As he was sitting at a table with Sakura, Neji and Hinata, she was dragged over to them. Somehow, Gaara Sabaku—most antisocial person on earth—and the female had hit it off and he had brought her to the groups usual table.

And this is where Sasuke's life did a couple backflips and a toe-touch. So, he guessed he could also blame Gaara for this too.

He eyed the girl. She had golden blonde hair locked into long pigtails, stunning blue eyes, a beach tan, and a bright and contagious smile. Okay, Sasuke admitted this girl was beautiful and different from anyone he'd ever seen. Fair enough. But then, she started to speak. Her voice was a tad high, but compelling enough to even have the Uchiha hanging onto her words. And Uchiha Sasuke hung on to no words but his own. Yes, this woman intriguing.

"So, Naruko, do you like Konoha so far?"

"Believe it. There's so many trees and flowers, it's great." She flashed a grin.

"Oh yeah, there's not a lot of green in Kumogakure. Just mountains and dirt."

"Yep." She nodded, the smile faltering a bit. Most people wouldn't have noticed the slight difference, but Sasuke did. He always did since his family was part of the Konoha Police Force—he even worked there part time. Suddenly, obsidian eyes were not so sure about this blonde woman anymore. That was the twitch of a liar. Before he could voice his accusations, fate decided to ziplock his mouth shut.

"Hey, Naruko!" Kiba said suddenly, "You should come to Sasuke's brothers party tonight. Everyone's going!"

The group nodded their heads, agreeing that this was a great idea. "Oh, I don't want to impose." Naruko shook her head.

Now, everyone turned toward the raven, who stared right back. He scowled. He didn't like being put on the spot. "Hn. You can come." He said bluntly. Naruko stared at the Uchiha for a pregnant moment, but then smiled and nodded her acceptance.

"Starts at 10."

-Line Break-

Of his 21 years of existence, Sasuke had never known an Uchiha party to be a bust. This celebration was no different. Itachi had decided to welcome his 27th birthday with a small group of friends, clearly knowing how much it would escalade. That way, people believed they were crashing the party, and would only act that much more wild. This gathering at the Uchiha's second mansion had to have broken the record for most drunk girls, most naked girls, and most girls that had ever invited the younger Uchiha to bed. Sasuke was becoming highly irritated. The music was too loud and he had yet to see anyone worth the time to talk to.

"Sasuke." Though the voice had not yelled through the music, the raven clearly heard his brother calling him. Dark eyes looked up to see his sibling coming toward him, red cup extended toward him. "Please, have a drink. This is my last night here. Then I'm going back to Kiri."

Did Sasuke mention his brother was incredibly gay? Gay enough to be living with another man by the name of Kisame and only invited so many girls to annoy his younger brother. He enjoyed watching Sasuke struggle to beat the girls off.

"C'mon. We're going to play a game before we cut the cake."

"What game?" Sasuke questioned. He took a mouthful the drink that had been handed to him. Bitter, like he liked them.

"Truth or dare." There was a twinkle in his siblings eyes, nothing good would come from this. But it wasn't like the raven had anything better to be doing.

Itachi led the way up the stairs where the party was still going strong. People were laying against furniture making out and doing other illicit activities. The older raven kicked the couples a told them politely to get a room. There was many after all. The duo ended up entering one of the upstairs common rooms, where the music wasn't as loud. It was much more chill.

Inside the room already included all the people who would be participating: Neji, Hinata and Sakura, Kiba and Ino, Deidara, Hidan, and Sasori. Gaara was there too, sitting next to a pink cheeked Naruko. Actually, no one seemed to be completely sober except maybe Sasori or Itachi. Even Sasuke himself was feeling the alcohol too now, damn whatever his brother had given him. The two Uchiha merged into the circle, sitting down.

"Alright, boys and girls, let's make this interesting. If you can't do the truth or the dare, take a shot." He held the bottle of Hennessy for all to behold. "I'm going first." He laid the bottle of heavy alcohol in the middle of the circle and spun it. It landed on Deidara. "Truth or dare?"

"Do you have to _ask?_ Dare, un." The blonde male laughed.

Itachi pondered for a moment. "I dare you to... Let Sasori give you a spanking."

The room erupted in giggles as the blonde confidently crawled over to his red haired friend, getting on all fours in front of him. "No need to be gentle, un." Deidara grinned.

The game went on like that. Most people chose dare and those who selected truth were given very embrassing things to answer. For instance, Hinata was question about with male in the room was most fuckable. Her answer was "K-Kiba." and was enough to keep her beet red for the rest of the game. The bottle of Hennessy was slowly being drained as the players refused to go all out; but since Itachi was a genius, he knew that the more drunk everyone was the braver they got. As soon as that one was gone, another bottle was produced.

Finally, the bottle landed on Sasuke after a couple spins from Itachi. The wicked expression was back. "Brother, truth or dare?"

The younger Uchiha hiccuped. He was no pussy! "Dare!" He declared, matching his brothers face—then sipping from his red cup again. The players who were able to withstand the alcohol intake—Deidara, Hidan, and Sasori—perked up to watched. The blonde male fished out his cell phone, switching his camara on.

"Okay then," Itachi smirked. "I dare you to make out with Naruko-chan."

The game froze. Sasuke looked over to the blonde female, she was indeed awake but definitely wasted. While it was a tempting thing to do, he was being honest, he wasn't quite sure if it was a good idea. She might think he was trying to take advantage of her. Then the foreigner did something—she winked at him and smiled.

"Hurry up, Sasuke-kun! I'm running out of film." Deidara urged, waving his hand in the air.

"Shut up!" Sasuke hissed toward him. He eyed this Naruko person suspiciously, maybe he could get some answers from her. He moved over to her, she sat up and sneered at him. "Let's do this."

"F-fine." She said. Still, he hesitated. Her pigtails were ascrew and her eyes half-lidded.

"Go on, I dare you." Itachi stated.

That was all it took. With a one last glare around the room, Sasuke positioned himself over the woman, leaning down toward her.

The initial lip lock wasn't bad, just clumsy and unfamiliar. Vaguely, the raven heard what sounded like protest from Sakura, before she was hushed by someone. Hands entangled themselves around the pale mans shoulders, pulling him that much closer. They ended up laying against the carpeted floor, the Uchiha pinning her down, the alcohol spurring their actions further. The raven let his tongue roam the foreigners mouth, feeling the approval and quiet moans from Naruko.

"Damn. This is better than T.V." Hidan laughed, elbowing the older raven. "Who is that chick?"

"Honestly, I'm not really sure. Yet." Itachi admitted. "I plan on learning soon."

"Well, seems like you could just ask your brother. They're _well_ acquainted now." The grey haired man ogled.

"Hn." Itachi watched as his brother pulled back from the woman, his expression wanton. Then it was his turn to be shocked when Sasuke got to his feet, grabbed the woman and dragged her from the room.

"Oh, so I guess he wants to keep going in private, un." Deidara mused. "Oh well. To Facebook this goes!" He held the video footage up in victory. "And, it's time to cut the cake."

Sasuke didn't let go of the blonde until they were in his own room—untouched from the on-going party. He threw the girl onto his double bed and crawled over her. He instantly locked their lips together. Normally, he would never do this with a stanger and he should've known how much he could drink. Oh well.

The girl flushed and tried to stop the pale hands sneaking under her blouse. "W-wait! We don't even know each other."

"So?" Sasuke looked at her as if she'd sprouted another head. "You want it, I can tell."

"And! That doesn't mean we can just do it." Naruko pushed against the Uchiha's chest in an effort to stop this. It was too much—she was going too far. But, damn, this raven knew what to do to a person. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth. "Sasuke-kun... Stop... You don't have any condoms!" She said the last part cheerfully, grinning.

The raven froze. "We don't need any of those." He leaned back to look into blue eyes. "You can't get pregnant."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Who the fuck are you?" He leaned up and straddled the blonde, glaring.

She stare at him shocked. "I-I don't know w-what you're talking about. My name is N-Naruko Sannin."

"Funny," Sasuke leveled his eyes. "That's a _girls_ name."

Now, blue eyes widened in shock. She tried to push him off as he leaned back down menacingly. "I-I know that!" All influence of alcohol vanished.

"Then it's not your name!" Sasuke pounced, grabbing blonde pigtails and pulling. He felt the person underneath him, punching and hitting against his chest. Still, the raven tugged. Finally, the hair was snatched off and held triumphantly in a pale hand. "See. A _wig_!" Sasuke jumped off and held the wig high in the air.

He'd first realized that this was no lady when they were making out. Truth be told, he was seriously being turned on by the kissing, and he could tell his partner was too. Too much. The boner he felt was not his own. But Sasuke hadn't jumped to conclusions—it could've just been the fabric of her jeans. So, he decided to test his theory. Yes, a bit scandalous but necessary. The Uchiha was a genius, but even if he wasn't, as a man he would be able to tell the difference between real and fake breasts. That was all he needed.

Now, he stood with a wig in his hand and a not-so-female woman looking panicked on his bed. "I can explain." The voice was no longer high pitched. It was obviously male.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Give me one good reason not to skin you alive."

"Would you believe me if I said it was against the law?" He smiled sheepishly.

"No shit, dobe. Killing is against the law."

The other man sighed and scooted off the bed. "Do you even watch the news?"

"Why should the news have anything to do with _this_?" He waved the blonde wig, then threw it to the ground.

He scoffed. "I knew this country was ignorant. I've been all over it." He sat at the desk next to the bed and opened the laptop. Sasuke watched as he connected to the Internet and searched something. He was swaying on his feet a bit, but tried to focus on all he was learning.

"What a-are you doing?"

"Look." The blonde boy motioned for him to look at the screen. The raven did and what he read kicked his life in the face.

**Country in Crisis: Sole Heir to the Namikaze Dynasty Missing.**

The article went on to say that the heir, Uzumaki Naruto, had gone missing 4 days ago and there were signs of foul play. Then there was a picture of the heir. Well, there was a picture of the man sitting in the computer chair.

"Y-you're... You're..." Sasuke shook his head and backed away. His head was starting to pound.

"Yeah," Naruto shrugged and picked up his wig off the ground. "Man! Bastard, you didn't have to mess it up like this." He tried to fix the wig back on his head.

"You can't stay here!" For some reason, that was what the Uchiha said.

"Yeah, I can." The blonde insisted. Giving up on his wig, he sauntered over to the raven. He wrapped his arms around the taller males shoulders. Looking up from under blonde lashes he said, "I'm _royalty_. If you don't let me stay with you, and protect me, you'll be killed." He trailed a hand down Sasuke's broad chest. "I wouldn't like that very much."

Fuck. "Why do I have to do it? You seem to like Gaara plenty." He gritted his teeth together as the idiot slid his hand lower, hovering right over Sasuke's neutral manhood.

"But, I like you more. Plus, I hear you work for the police company here. You can keep them off my trail and protect me at the same time." Naruto had thought this out. The raven gave him that. Not only did—_Christ!_ Sasuke snapped his eyes shut and tried to ignore the blonde rubbing his hand against his crotch.

"I thought princes were suppose to be dignified and refined." He quickly changed their position, having the smaller man against the bed instantly.

"If I wanted to be a prince, I wouldn't be here."

"True. But I'm shipping you back as soon as possible."

"I don't think you'll want to get rid of me after this." Naruto smiled and locked his hands in midnight colored strands. Sasuke met his smile with a smirk.

That was only the first consequence of the dare. A very long, yet pleasure filled consequence.

**A/N: Please review. This is a bit more smuttier than my other stories, but I like it. More coming soon.**


End file.
